


Bliss, Lust and Pixie Dust

by chewysugar



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Comedy, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Humor, Invisibility, Locker Room, Magic, Nudity, Ship Tease, Spying, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: Alexa's efforts to learn something about an upcoming shakeup leave her trapped, invisible, inside the men's locker room.





	Bliss, Lust and Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this unusual head-canon about an urban fantasy WWE started growing in the cracks of my addled brain. Depending on the response to this, I might write more.

_They say that I’m a witch, and that I weave a spell...we-ell..._

Earths Kitt’s purr made Alexa grin. She reclined back against the surface of a bathtub that to her was a veritable swimming pool. Hot, scented water, and the jazzy sounds of the old standard, carried away tensions that had built ever since she’d been out on injury.

“Injury,” Alexa said, in her best impression of Ursula the Sea Witch. “Bah!”

It wasn’t that she didn’t respect the industry, because she did. It was just that the politics were wearing thin. When Rousey had made her debut, Alexa had decided to read the writing in the wall for what it truly was: a warning. Too many people to push—not that it was bad given that most of those were women—meant that some were forgotten. She’d needed a vacation, and so had let herself get hurt.

At least, she’d allowed the injury just enough to be pulled from the match. Her concussion had magically disappeared, and the signs of healing had only cropped up whenever she’d gone for physicals. Alexa didn’t like pulling the wool over the eyes of the medical professionals. Lord knew they cared deeply about the impact that being a WWE superstar took on a body.

But had they seen her miraculously speedy recovery, she’d have been dragged by the arm back into the ring. Most likely she’d have been blueballed into taking sides in the ridiculous feud between Rowdy Ronda and The Man.

Alexa sank a little further into the hot water. Really what she’d wanted was to have a match with Ember, her friend and sister in the Spring Court. But the bigwigs were desperate, and superstars never got a say unless their names rhymed with Shmayne Shmohnson or The Shmundershmaker.

So her little sabbatical had been less stricken with guilt than she’d feared. She’d spent time with friends old and new, and gone home to see her parents. And she’d spent the Winter Solstice in Faerie, playing with the unicorns and getting into bloody fights with the merfolk.

Now, though, pressure from all sides was bearing down on her. The brass wanted her back in the ring, the medics were questioning just how slowly she was recovering; her family wanted her to succeed, and then Queen Titania had gently suggested that Alexa needed to return to her “hobby.”

“Your craft does a world of good for the Mortals,” she’d said. “More than could possible be done here.”

That certainly had a ring of truth to it…unfortunately. Faerie was a spectacular place, but given that almost anything could happen there, none of its inhabitants were impressed by anything. But in the land of the mundane, Alexa had merely to jump from a rope, throw other women across a ring and act to an audience of thousands, and she could turn the tide of emotion. It would have been stupid in its simplicity, but Alexa could never call it stupid. That would have been too degrading to the Mortals that she loved so much.

Loved enough, in fact, that the idea of their disregard was more than she could stomach. Of late, they’d been getting ornery and underwhelmed. Most had been crowing for her return, and though Alexa was perfectly ready, she’d hesitated upon unearthing some rather unsettling information.

Or rather, Ember having told her some rather unsettling information.

“Smackdown is moving to FOX.” Ember’s glamor has faltered to the point that her eyes had started glowing a dangerous hue of red. “They want to push the edge factor again.”

Alexa had been so stunned that she hadn’t had the stomach for her cotton candy Frappuccino. But the Berserker sitting across her had had more disturbing tidings to share.

“There’s talk from the locker room,” she went on. “Mostly from the guys. But contract time is coming up, and there’s a new circuit on the rise. Between that and the shift to FOX, and we could be facing the end of an era.”

“Not if I can help it.” Alexa had let some of her heel show through. Despite the steeliness in her voice, her first gut instinct had been to burst into tears. She’d just found a calling in life, and now the top dogs were trying to strip it all away? And what about all the others whose dreams were fading to nothing? For the love of the Goddess, Roman had just come back from his illness! The Shield were an adorable reunited thruple once more, and Alexa wouldn’t allow The Authority to ruin it over something as meaningless as money.

She had to know if it was all true. It wasn’t that she doubted Ember. Berserker’s had to be honest all the time; it was the exchange they made for their strength and endurance. One couldn’t get something for nothing. But still, Alexa had to know for certain if the trades and business deals were true or if they were just part of a game of WWE telephone.

The women, despite being a driving factor in the brand’s recent upswing in popularity, were oftentimes kept out of the loop. Vince still had very old fashioned ideals when it came to them. In any event, they didn’t tend to gossip about the business side of things backstage: mostly they talked about the technical side of things, reworked some dialogue and complained about sleep deprivation and social media problems.

But Alexa knew, thanks to her fiancé, that anyone remotely close to Triple H would have more of a scoop than the women’s division. Hunter had a closer bond with people like Sheamus (though the public wouldn’t have believed it). And as Alexa knew personally just how forgetful the Celtic Warrior could be, it wouldn’t be too difficult to sneak into his bag, search for his phone, and magic her way to his and Triple H’s text messages.

She slipped beneath the water, relishing the sensation of being embraced by warmth and the scent of lavender.

Yes, she would have to take things behind enemy lines, so to speak.

Something had to be done, and soon. Wrestlemania was right around the corner, and after that, contracts would come up.

Of course, Alexa has been planning on doing something about it the second Ember had broached the subject. The time it took to think of just what had stretched itself too thin. Something had to be done about it now. And as Alexa was the one of the few Fair Folk among the WWE, she may well do it herself.

She surfaced. The playlist had shifted to a Tori Amos song.

Bobbing her head in time to the music, Alexa levitated out of the tub and landed on the floor mat. She whispered to the air around her. It playfully coiled around her arms, legs and torso, drying the moisture from the bath in a matter of seconds. One wily strand of air seemed enamored with Alexa’s long, blonde locks: it wove in and out of her hair like a burrowing prairie dog, squeezing out every drop of dampness as it went.

“Oh now, stop that at once,” Alexa said gently. The ribbon of air slithered away, and coalesced with its fellows, invisible but ever present.

Invisible.

Now there was an idea. Alexa shrugged into her favorite fluffy pink bathrobe, her mind seized by the idea. It wouldn’t be breaking any of The Eight Taboos: she wasn’t interfering with Mortal affairs, just tip-toeing through them.

Yes.

During the next RAW, she would find an excuse to snoop. It was for the greater good after all.

* * *

 

Her plan wasn’t all that difficult to put together. As she wasn’t a Phantom or any of the Fair Folk who could turn invisible in the presence of danger, a small enchantment was required. Alexa had need of an aspect of Nature that would cloak her skin with its own appearance—in the case of invisibility, something transparent.

Fortune smiled upon her (as she and Fortune happened to like the same kind of coffee, it tended to turn things in her favor) the day of RAW. They were in San Francisco, and it was raining buckets. As she hurried from her ride-along car to the stadium, she poked a hand out from beneath her umbrella. Rain fell into a small canister that had once held archaic Kodak film. By the time she reached the back corridors, she had a rather substantial amount of rainwater.

Still “out on injury”, she had the perfect widow of opportunity to suit her purposes. A Moment of Bliss segment had been booked preceding a six man brawl between some of the main men on the roster. She’d have enough time to put in an appearance, disappear backstage, work the spell, and then quickly sneak into the men’s locker room and snoop through Sheamus’s things. He’d be in the match, and therefore, Alexa would have a solid fifteen or so minutes for her purpose.

Quite taken with her plot, Alexa could have levitated off the ground. She almost did just that once or twice, while changing into her own gear. It was only a dark look from Ember that kept her perfectly grounded so to speak.

“Whatever you’re plotting,” Ember said, shortly before Alexa headed out for her segment, “make sure it’s waterproof.”

Alexa flashed the small container of rainwater. “Water is the whole point, sweetie.”

She had a marvelous time filming her talk show: interviewing Kofi Kingston always proved a treat, and she was, predictably, interrupted--this time by the members of New Day. Alexa made doubly sure to sell her irritation, just so people wouldn’t wonder what had become of her after she took herself backstage.

At last, she stepped behind the entryway, and hurried as fast as her feet could carry her towards the first ladies room she could find. It wouldn’t do to work her charm in the actual locker room; Ember, Charlotte and the recently departed Paige not withstanding, there were few people in the Women’s Division who belonged to any of the Faerie Courts. Alexa was already taking a risk; it would be no good to abruptly render herself invisible in the hustle and bustle of the locker room.

She carefully extracted the film canister, and held it over her head. Meeting her own reflection in the mirror, Alexa grinned to herself. If the higher ups thought they could get away with more skullduggery, than they were in for a nasty surprise.

Alexa poured the rainwater over herself. It spread slowly across her head and down her body—far slower than normal water. As it traveled down and down, it erased Alexa’s entire appearance behind it. Rendering oneself invisible proved an unsettling sight, but Alexa took enjoyment in it by smiling as wide as she could, and humming Jabberwocky to herself.

In a very short matter of time, Alexa Bliss was completely invisible. Giggling softly, she tiptoed to the door and listened for any songs of approach. When she was certain that the coast was clear, she crept out the door and into the corridor.

Even at this distance, the sounds of the arena were spectacular. The six-way has just started, and the audience seemed to be eating it up. All the delight and emotion rolled to Alexa, permeating the concrete walls and tickling at her unseen skin.

Any other time and she’d have basked in it. But there was business to attend to.

To her immense relief, Alexa found the men’s locker room empty. Those not competing for the rest of the night had likely taken to their hotels for some much-deserved rest. Either that or they’d gone out to eat.

Whatever the case, Alexa wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Nor would she breathe through her nose, given the somewhat ripe smell of the place. Best to hurry through Sheamus’s bag and get the goods quickly.

Given his penchant for arrogance, finding Sheamus’s locker was easy. He had a glossy photo of his own face on be outside, and Alexa felt a great desire to scratch its eyes out, or at least color it’s beard in with a Sharpie. The headshot watched her the entire time that she rooted through the immense, black gym bag. If Alexa hadn’t known that Sheamus was perfectly mortal, she’d have suspected it enchanted. Then she remembered that it mattered little because she was completely invisible.

_If only I had telekinesis_ , Alexa thought. She didn’t relish the task of rummaging through Sheamus’s clothes. Washing her hands after this would be nothing short of a delight.

Fortunately, Alexa didn’t have to dig deep for the Celtic Warrior’s phone.

Alexa pulled her ill gotten gain out. Of course it was password protected, but technology couldn’t hold a candle to magic. A simple spark shot from Alexa’s fingertip, and the phone unlocked. Wasting little time, Alexa navigated to the text messages and instantly found a conversation between Sheamus and Triple H.

Alexa’s eyes widened.

Then narrowed.

And finally, once she reached the end of the rather lengthy message, brimmed with angry tears.

She expected this kind of thing from The Authority. But that didn’t mean that it still wasn’t painful. So many people being thrown under the bus on a deal that stood to kill careers, many in their prime. She hadn’t been mentioned, but many of her friends had, and the the was enough to make her fingernails spark with electricity.

So absorbed was she in her fury and confusion that she noticed the boisterous sounds of approach a moment too late. The six-way match had ended; the men were coming back; and Alexa was still holding Sheamus’s phone.

With a squeak of alarm, she dropped the evidence back into the gym bag. But already someone had their hand on the doorknob. Alexa couldn’t stow the duffel back in the locker, nor could she escape. It would be no good to shrink down to Pixie size; the charm wouldn’t conceal raw magic, and even a two inch tall orb of blue light would be noticeable to the superstars.

The only option lay before her. Taking a deep breath, Alexa plunged into the six foot tall shelter of Sheamus’s locker, and pulled the door closed not a moment too soon.

Seemingly at once, the combined forces of Sheamus, Kofi Kingston, Finn Bálor, Jey and Jimmy Uso and Shinsuke Nakamura entered the locker room. They were all sweaty and red; Jey was walking in an off-kilter way; and among the raw energy of their post-game high, Alexa detected an unusual presence—almost as if a seventh person had come in with them. It filled her with a mingled sense of dread and also fascination, and try as she might, she couldn’t place just where in the world it stemmed from.

Sheamus noticed his bag almost at once. The others, sore and satiated from their match, dispersed to their own lockers.

“The hell?” Sheamus said. Alexa tensed, waiting for him to explode with confused anger. But instead, he shrugged.

“Blonde moment?” Finn asked from the next closest locker.

“Must have been,” Sheamus said. He opened his bag, and Alexa breathed a sigh of relief. She’d been afraid that his first response would have been to throw the duffel bodily from whence it had come, and thus, knock the wind out of her.

Finn glanced in the direction of Alexa’s hiding place. The slyest grin crept across his face, but he turned away too quickly for Alexa to gauge the why of the thing.

“Good pin,” Kofi said to Jey. “How’s your calf, man?”

“Pulled, but I’ll live.”

Jey peeled his shirt over his head. There was nothing remarkable in that: wrestling was fatal to a man’s modesty (if such a thing existed). Alexa had seen lots of superstars shirtless and in Speedo’s that left little to the imagination.

It was only when she noticed the others beginning to strip down that she understood the folly of her hiding space. They needed to shower the sweat away after such a match; of course they did. And she, imprisoned and unseen, would be sitting front and center for the peep show.

These were her colleagues, and in the case of Kofi and the Usos, her friends. Alexa didn’t subscribe to any prudish sensibilities. Fair Folk were some of the most free spirited in the Omniverse. In her Mortal life, she didn’t exactly turn her button nose up at the sight of a man or woman in their altogether. But again, she knew these people. So it was that, the very microsecond she realized what she’d be seeing, she squeezed her eyes shut.

They couldn’t take long. Not with the prospect of a good night’s sleep ahead of them...

Alexa heard the sussurant rush of shower water. The guys had hit the stalls, and thank goodness for that.

“Are you going to the Fairmont?” Kofi asked someone. His voice, and the voices of most of the others, echoed from slightly far off.

Shinsuke’s low, perfectly calm voice replied with a, “Yes. I want to sleep before the flight.”

“Might not have to worry too much about that soon,” Sheamus’s baritone all but filled the locker room. “Contract time and all that. Plus all this FOX bullshit.”

“As long as they don’t rejigger my character,” Finn said. “I like that body paint from time to time.”

There was silence for a moment. Alexa was just wondering if she might chance a quick escape when she heard footsteps passing towards her locker.

“They might be axing Ember.”

Alexa’s eyes snapped open in outraged disbelief. She saw Finn, towel around his waist, rummaging through his own locker not two feet away.

Sheamus followed, with Kofi and the Uso’s close behind, all toweled and still dripping from their brief time in the stalls.

Sheamus frowned as he neared the bench.

Alexa hadn’t seen anything about Ember’s fate in the messages between Sheamus and Triple H. But Finn was still smirking like the knight that killed the dragon. Did he know something Sheamus didn’t?

“They better not,” Sheamus growled. “She’d kill it with a bit more leeway.”

He bent over his duffel, and then promptly dropped his towel.

Alexa’s eyes nearly popped from her skull. She stared a little too long at Sheamus’s back tattoo (at least in retrospect she told herself that’s what she was staring at). Lords and ladies of the Spring Court, but the man was pale as a sheet all over. It was more shock over this than the fact that she had a perfect view of the man’s backside that rendered her utterly agog.

“And I’ll kill them if they screw this up too much,” said Kofi as he walked past. He gave Sheamus a friendly nudge on the shoulder, and he too dropped his towel.

Alexa found it rather hard to breathe. She covered her face with her hands, but the damage had been done. Kofi was a King in more ways than one, it seemed.

_This is not real, this is not really happening_ , Alexa told herself. Unbidden, the response from the Tori Amos song she’d listened to the other day came back to her recollection.

_You bet your life it is...you bet your life it is...honey you bet your life..._

“Take it home at ‘Mania,” Sheamus said. “You’ve earned it, man.”

“And make your victory pose something special.” Alexa heard Finn give a heroic grunt. Curious, she peeped from between her fingers, and saw that he, like all the others save Jey and Jimmy, had also lost his towel. To make matters worse (or better) he stood in a heroic flex that made his superb abdominal muscles ripple like the grooves of a washboard.

And that was to say nothing of his—

Alexa let out a tiny moan.

Kofi and Sheamus frowned. Finn simply smirked, and dropped his pose.

“Did you hear that?” Sheamus asked.

“Yeah,” said Kofi. He narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t cut one, did you?”

“You’d know if I had, mate.”

Finn was laughing his handsome head off. “Must have been my phone.” He bent down—and Alexa felt herself slide a little further down the back of the locker as her knees grew weak—and retrieved his phone from the bench. “I’ve got some weird ringtones.”

“I’ll say.”

Shinsuke returned from the showers. Alexa braced herself for more full frontal nudity, but he seemed rather shy compared to the others. He dressed quickly and bid them all farewell, although the site of him shirtless and wet in all his leonine beauty certainly left an impression.

But the second he was out the door, Jey turned to his brother and said, “Hey, I think I might have messed myself up a little worse than I thought.”

Jimmy, unlike his brother, was already half-dressed. Ever loyal, he turned and said, “Lemme see. Don’t wanna go crying wolf when the bigwigs are already breathing down our throats.”

Jey opened his towel.

Alexa nearly cracked her teeth, she was biting down so hard. Jimmy had crouched down, and was examining what Alexa knew full well was Jey’s sore hamstring. However, due to sheer biology, he was also getting an eyeful of his brother’s Samoan spear.

Kofi, also almost dressed, watched the tag team.

“Is it Gucci?” He asked.

Jey tilted his head. He raised his hand and stretched it forward toward the affected area. Alexa nearly passed out from the onslaught of conflicting emotions. Certainly it was an erotic sight, but they were brothers, for the love of Macha!

Alexa was only saved from suffering a true concussion by the anchoring sound of Finn Balor’s barely repressed chuckles.

“You pulled it, my dude.” Jimmy stood up, facing his brother gravely. “Wanna see the medic?”

“Nah.” Jey hobbled towards his locker. His towel also hit the floor. “I’ll just Tiger Balm it.”

“Well be careful,” Sheamus said. He’d spent the last several minutes slathering his entire body with moisturizer—rather fey for such a steak-and-potatoes guy, but Alexa couldn’t admit herself surprised. “If your hand isn’t steady, you’ll be in for a universe of pain. Ever had the feeling of your dick being on fire and blasted with nitrous-oxcide at the same time?”

“Can’t say I have,” Jey said as he struggled into his clothes. “Good thing I won’t be doing it solo.”

Sheamus whistled. “You the lucky man, Jimmy?”

“I am. That’s what brothers are for.”

Alexa’s eyes fluttered. _I've died_ , she thought. _I've died and ended up in some kind of sick Heaven where fan fiction rules apply._

Kofi hung back until the Uso boys were dressed. Evidently he was their ride along back to the hotel.

“Take care,” he called out to Sheamus and Finn, neither of whom had gotten fully dressed yet.

Sheamus waved, but Finn was still too busy filing his fingernails, of all things. Why he had to do it buck ass naked was beyond Alexa; then again, in her current state, cohesive thought was beyond her.

“You staying put?” Sheamus asked.

“Yeah. Thought I might rub one out in the shower.”

Sheamus screwed his face up; Alexa let out an audible squeak of what she forced herself to believe was horror.

Frowning, Sheamus wrenched his locker open. Alexa froze, feeling the proximity of Sheamus’s nude body like the heat from the sun.

_Shoo_ , she thought, pressed against the wall with her eyes almost shut. _Go away, you pasty Waylander reject_!

She felt the briefest flicker of magic—something comfortingly familiar and simultaneously arcane—rustle the air.

Sheamus blinked, then shut the door.

“Christ, I need sleep.” He began to dress ( _finally_ , Alex thought). “I’m getting too old for this, mate.”

“Not a bit of it,” Finn said. He had laid his clothes out and wrapped his towel over his waist once again.

“Well, I feel it.” Sheamus pulled his shirt on, and slung his duffel over his shoulder. He raked Finn with a painted look. “You really staying here to polish your knob?”

_No_ , Alexa all but prayed. _Say no!_

Finn rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m not. I just said that to get under your skin.”

“Thank Christ,” Sheamus sighed. He gave Finn a clap on the shoulder. “See you tomorrow, yeah?”

“At the crack of dawn, as usual.”

Sheamus left.

It was only Finn and Alexa now.

Maybe if his back remained turned, she could creep out and—

“Seen enough, Tinker Bell?”

Alexa froze.

Finn turned around; magic thrummed through the air—old magic, brimming with circumstance and probability. The door of Alexa’s locked opened, as if a slight wind had disturbed it.

“The odds of that wearing off are slim,” Finn said. He sauntered towards the locker, and flicked his fingers. “Good thing I deal in rarities, hm?”

A sensation like warm air. Alexa looked down at her body. Her torso and legs were gradually returning to viability, as if Finn had simply brushed a surface of glitter from her.

“How did you—

Finn held a chivalrous hand out. Alexa accepted, and stepped lightly from her woebegone hiding spot.

“I wasn’t planning on showing you this way,” Finn said. “Come to think of it, that wasn’t exactly how I expected you’d ever see me naked for the first time.”

Alexa smiled despite herself. “You wanted me to see you naked?”

“What man wouldn’t?”

He was pretty so close up—not noble and Norse the way the high elves like Edge were. His eyes crinkled at the sides with mirth. As Alexa stared into them, she saw the faintest trace of gold flicker through his irises.

It all clicked for her then; his quips about chance, and the way everything had seemed to roll along in a smooth manner.

“You’re a Leprechaun,” Alexa said, forgetting about his near nudity for the first time in...ever. It certainly explained the familiarity she felt around him, although it did little to explain that foreign, dark aura.

Finn made a little bow. “Of the Aos Si. Child of the Tuatha Dé Danann, and manipulator of all things luck related.”

Alexa knew the Aos Si by reputation. They, along with the Unseelie, were the most ancient of the Fae. Members of the Autumn Court, they were revered and respected as much as they were feared for their power. They served Cernunnos, the Horned God. Unlike the members of Alexa’s own Spring Court, the Aos Si rarely ventured beyond the dividers of the World’s. They were often too busy with things behind the curtain. 

So why in all the Hells was Finn in the WWE?

“I don’t envy anyone having to go through Sheamus’s things,” Finn said as he turned back to his duffel. “You must have been looking for something important to risk touching his dirty underwear.”

“I was looking for his phone,” Alexa said, ears burning in humiliation. “There’s been talk about the brand’s future...”

Finn sighed. He sat down and shimmied into a pair of boxers—Alexa was both disappointed and relieved that he did so by hiking them up under his towel as opposed to stripping it off once more.

“Nothing to be done about it, Lexi. The brass will do what the brass does. It’s the price we pay for working for the top dogs.”

Alexa glared at him. “It’s not fair.”

“You know the answer to that, Tinker Bell.”

“Yes, but...” Alexa felt as if she’d been punctured, and all the air let out of her. She collapsed onto the bench next to Finn, and stared at the floor.

“All those lives,” she went on. “It’s not the end of everything, but if this doesn’t work out then they’ll all be left in the dust.”

Finn stood, and unwrapped his towel. Even in his boxers he was a sight for sore eyes. But Alexa barely paid attention as Finn continued to dress. Her mind swam with images of her friends scraping by, reduced to independent circuits that barely paid a lick. All that talent gone to waste; all that promise burned out by the machine.

“Hey.”

Finn crouched down, eye-level with Alexa for the first time.

“I’m going to be a part of the move. You saw that, didn’t you?”

Alexa nodded. "I'm not exactly over the moon about that, either." 

“I won’t let anything happen to your friends.” Why did he have to be understanding and compassionate on top of being so sinfully good looking?

“But how can you?” Luck and chance only stretched so far. A single Leprechaun couldn’t hold the threads of that many people’s fate.

Unless...

Alexa looked into Finn’s eyes. Once again she felt the weight of a dark presence ghosting through the locker room. It made her teeth tingle, as if electricity were inching its way along her face.

Finn’s skin rippled for the briefest of seconds...as if something were cloying to break through.

Alexa’s lips parted. Involuntarily, she reached out to touch him; to feel if he were real; to offer some kind of comfort.

Finn flinched away.

“Please,” he said. “Don’t give it a reason...”

So that was why he donned the paint. To give the true demon that possessed him it’s due. Alexa hadn’t seen him as Prince Devit in so long that she’d nearly forgotten his original gimmick.

“How...”

“Long story.” Finn got to his feet. “Maybe I’ll tell you some time. Over a nice round of dinner, if you'd like. Just know that I can keep them safe. All of them.”

Alexa swallowed. “Then I’ll go with you. I’m about ready to call this fake injury—

“I need you here, Lexi.” Finn looked over his shoulder as he stepped into his jeans. “You might be one of the only one of us left in RAW. They’ll need you.”

“I’m a Pixie,” Alexa said pointedly. “What good can I possibly do?”

“You’re not just a Pixie. You’re Alexa Bliss.” He smiled, and for once it met his eyes. “You don’t just play a Goddess for the audience, love.”

Alexa felt her face turn slightly pink.

The sounds of a people walking past the locker room made her start.

“You’d better sneak out of here,” Finn said. “People would be in a tizzy if they spotted you in the men’s room.”

Alexa snorted. “After the things I saw today, I’m going to pretend this never happened.”

“Aw, was the sight of my bare ass that traumatizing?”

“Not a bit. Sheamus on the other hand..."

Finn laughed, then tilted his head back. He paused, obviously sensing for sounds of people beyond the locker room.

“Coast is clear, Tinker Bell. But Rome is coming down the corridor in about two minutes. Better hustle it out of here.”

Alexa pushed herself off the bench. Just before she made towards the door, she turned, and impulsively flung her arms around Finn. He started, but only for a moment. He was so tall that Alexa’s face pressed against the sturdy planes of his chest with ease. She caught the full smell of him—clean skin and lingering body wash; and that odd tang of ozone from his demon.

“What was that for?” He asked when she stepped back.

“Because I wanted to,” Alexa said stubbornly. “You need it.”

Finn grinned. “Christ. Maybe you should sneak in here more often.”

“Not unless you’re alone.”

Alexa walked towards the door.

“Turnabout is fair play!” Finn called. “Maybe I’ll pull an invisible voyeur act on you.”

Just before she exited, Alexa cast him one triumphant smirk.

“You should be so lucky.” And with that, she left, her mind burning and her heart going a mile a minute. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
